kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The 8-Bit Theater
About This ancient world is based on the sprite comic by Brian Clevenge, wich in turn is based off of final fantasy I see here: http://www.nuklearpower.com/2001/03/02/episode-001-were-going-where/ (WARNING THIS COMMIC IS OVER 1000 PAGES LONG AND STILL GOING! OPEN AT YOUR OWN DISCRECTION. Back story Garland, an incredibly weak villian, kidnaps princess sahra and her father king steve, asks the four lite (not light) warriors to rescue his daughter. the group suceeds and have been asked to do misions by the mysterious sage sadra ever since then they have gone on all sorts of near suicidal missions, everything changed however when the heartless came and sadra told the heros to get rid of the heartless. The lite warriors this wandering band of adventures are the best at what they do however they hate each other, and have the worst traits of there class. Black mage evil wizardington as a party member he can replace donald but not goofy. he is the very incarnation of a nexus of pure evil energy. he knows every black magic spell in the world except when it would be conveinient. his limmit break, Hadoken, uses the hearts that sora has gatherd and converts them into a wave of pure destruction. Fighter Mc'Warrior he can replace goofy but not donald. He is unmatched in both his knoledge of sword play, obssesion with swords, and his ignorance of all other topics. His limmit break FighterDoken fighter is thrown into the fray and uses his sword chucks to reek havoc on his enemies. Theif he can replace goofy. this elven prince would steal from his own grandmother then sue her. he uses his 2 daggers and martial arts to rapidly take down his enemies, while he is in your party enemies drop twice there HP prizes but no money. in his limmit break he literaly steals his enemies soul. Red Mage Statkowski He can replace Goofy OR Donald. The last member of a lost religeon, he belives that the universe is a stat sheet RPG being played by the gods. this leads him to strive for versitility to the point of obsession. as long as he is on your party your all of your stats will be "optimized" (increased by 2)and he will carrie everything you need in one of his infinite storage devices. In battle Red mage is compotent in both magic and melee fighting, however the only spells he knows are Ice spells. he is one of the few charachters to have 2 limmit breaks. in his first one Natrule 20, he rolls a 20 sided die and scores a 20, and delivers a single devestating blow, in his other limmit break ice-9 he throws the player a bag of holding. the player will have 10 seconds in wich he can catch enemieies in the bag, after the time is up, red mage casts ice -9 into the bag and sora smaashes it. Discovery Previously unreachable, it was only Recently discovered --it's existence is parallel to the Space Paranoids. Upon entering this world you become a sprite version of yourself. The League of Abstraction discovered its existence through the power of Eos. Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732